


亚当的肋骨还是亚当

by LovelessHeadless



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessHeadless/pseuds/LovelessHeadless
Summary: OOC，被Hotch囚禁起来的Reid，以及之后的故事。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	亚当的肋骨还是亚当

Poses, poses  
That’s all you are to me  
Roses, roses  
That’s all you offering me

White Fox — Susanne Sundfør

一双手按上Reid的双肩，揉捏着，掌心反复摩挲在柔软的后颈，然后缓慢打开手指，掐住他的脖子。熟悉的气味。

“我想念你。”Hotch的声音传来，刚好地融在空气中，Reid自然而然地抬起头。

轻轻合上书页，没有说话，他接过身后递来的手铐，为自己铐上。然后深呼吸，转过身。看向Hotch的眼睛，那样的一双眼睛。他依然西装革履，没有一丝慌乱的迹象。他伸出手，摸了摸男孩的头发。Reid浅栗色的眼睛只是看着他，疏于打理的卷发已经有些长了，年轻的脸上看不到情绪，身体亦没有不情愿的表示。又是这副该死的可爱样子，好像在恳求着伤害不要停止。面对这样一张脸，你往往不会有太多选择。看着Reid，除了屈服于拥有他没有别的办法。

松弛的暖意从窗外弥漫室内，鸟鸣和街声，情绪在一举一动中蔓延。居然没注意到已经这么晚了，七点十七？Reid估算。美丽的光透过树影铺在地板，这个城市的周三傍晚。即使这个时候他总是不在家，一切却都是熟悉的感觉。Hotch缓慢跪下，将头埋进男孩的大腿，双手紧紧抱着对方的躯干，好像有很重的东西压他的背上，或者整个身体就要被某种力量扯走。Reid被他的体重拉扯得几乎要翻倒在地，他感到自己像个枕头，无力，轻盈，并且有一个绝望的人正努力将自己窒息在他身上。

“我们回家吧。”Hotch恳求着，Reid从来没见过他这样，也看不到他的脸。衬衫的皱褶贴在Reid脚边，好像要哭的小孩，声音离得很近。

“我也想你……”过了很久，Reid眼神放空，不知在对谁说着。

他又被带回了那个房间，里面没什么东西，一张床垫和几本书。没有花费太多的工夫，几周还是几个月，他重新捕获了他。他习惯了不再属于自己的生活，离开Hotch后，时间不再需要依靠猜测和估算，却没有就此回到过去的概念。他常常一待就是一天，阅读、回忆、发呆，再回神到不知何时候开始和自己对弈的棋盘，累了就倒头睡去。通过这样孤寂的生活，Reid似乎有所准备，就好像一直在期待被再次抓到，关起来。今天，他看出来Hotch累了，不只是工作的操劳。

床垫上铺着干净的垫子，地上的污秽全都消失了，好像不曾存在过。他躺下，等待着。好像睡了很久，一场发热又混沌的梦，片段掺杂片段，一张面孔不断追逐他，他终于停下，那张脸却继续向前，径直投进水中……他被一阵响声吵醒。门打开，Reid立刻坐起身。Hotch走进房间，脚步急躁且沉重，在他面前蹲下，几乎没有停顿，抓住他的头发重重地向后扯。Reid的头颅被迫后仰，头皮镇得几乎麻木，脸庞边轻柔的触感就像有温热的血液顺着皮肤流下，随着一阵耳鸣，头又痛了起来。两人的脸孔贴地很近，几乎触碰。Hotch的鼻尖轻轻碰着他的，在鼻翼徘徊，呼吸重叠在一起。Reid绝望地闭上眼睛，回应了这个吻。Hotch坐床垫上，双腿舒展，把Reid的身子转过去，背向自己拉进自己的怀中。Reid扭过头，两人继续着这个吻。Hotch的胸膛贴在他背上，温暖又舒适，让他感到安心，甚至希望一切可以永远停止在这里。这想法让他有点恶心。而且，他清楚地感觉到Hotch硬了，热热的裤裆抵在他屁股上。亲吻当然很快变得下流，每次都一样。口水漏在裤子上，年长的男人没有浪费任何时间解开两人的裤子，扒下内裤，露出两人的阴茎。Reid也勃起了。他满意地舔舐着男孩的后颈，用双臂揽紧男孩的双腿，没有润滑，用阴茎的顶端迫不及待地磨蹭了两下男孩年轻紧缩的屁眼，一下子收紧手臂，深深插了进去。如此的美丽是不能容忍被浪费的。他将头埋在Reid颈肩处，撕咬着，身下加快动作，狠狠操着这个完美的孩子。Reid的双腿被分开，以小时候被父亲把尿的姿势一下一下地被干着。剧痛无比，快乐无比。他不能走，哪里都去不了。

他有多久没干过Reid了。Hotch想，每次都如此美好，他的宝贝男孩。他很快就射了，然后将阴茎拔出来，一些液体混合着浑浊的精液从男孩的肛门流出。没有流血，他为此意犹未尽。Reid眼眶发红，张开的漂亮大腿的根部有精液的痕迹，他被操射了。Hotch很难说对眼前的情景满意，他只好再次压下Reid可爱的脑袋，把他按在自己刚刚射精过的阴茎上，在男孩柔软唇舌的舔弄下，器官很快又勃起了。他舒展双腿，一只手狠狠掐着Reid的后颈，一只手从男孩的屁股上抹了一把还在淌出的液体，让它们涂满掌心，抓起头颅上散落的卷发使用男孩的口腔，栗色的卷发柔软又活泼地随着动作起伏。美好，让他心烦。

他又干了他的漂亮男孩几次，直到他也精疲力尽。Reid躺在Hotch怀里，乖巧温柔，绝对的顺从，屁股贴在冷硬的地面，腥臊的味道隐约飘在房间里。太久后再次的亲密，流血完全是可能的，但他毫无察觉。今天他比任何一次表现地都好，省去了许多Hotch的麻烦，他现在抓着主人的胳膊，只想得到这双深色眼睛的赞许。

“别离开我。”Reid忽然开口。

Hotch愣了一下，英俊的脸上有惊讶、喜悦的表情，他看着男孩，有些疑惑。和傍晚相见时的狼狈不同，即使头发乱掉，赤裸着身体，激烈地性爱后他仍然是一副整洁的样子。“Spence，我永远不会离开你。”

他居然是个变态，是个弱者，是个能够回应最热烈的感情的男性，他可以做他的父亲。这样就完美了。可他和他一样是个弱者，囚禁是弱者唯一的爱的方式。

Reid任Hotch玩弄，在他发火时蜷缩起来不发一语，然后被他干。满足Hotch各种控制欲爆发的要求，摆出特定的姿势，用规定的方式叫Hotch的名字，说他要他说的淫荡话语，对Hotch说他爱他。他为Hotch口交或者按照Hotch的要求穿上裙子用屁股蹭对方拿出的阳具，如果被发现裙子下没有勃起就会被揍，甚至被掐晕过去。Reid会哭，除此之外没有任何反应。

如此迅速且强烈的依恋的表达让Hotch猝不及防，这当然不在他控制欲的要求之内。真可惜Reid的父亲不知道该怎么和家庭相处，不知道怎么面对妻子发作反复的疯狂，不知道怎么爱护这个太过敏感的胆小男孩，导致Spencer Reid的成长直到大学都全靠自己，智商187却对自己的成因明确的恋父情结束手无策，心理上敏感多疑，伤痕累累，社交上笨拙天真，自说自话。被锁在这个房间里疯狂而空白的独处中，Reid甚至想，如果真的有个从始至终不曾缺席的父亲，从小把他锁在地下室，也不至于现在感受到如此被割裂般的痛苦，他会顺应Hotch所做所想的一切，并对此感到着理所应当。这样就不是他的错，也不是他的错。Reid发现自己到了一个点，无处可退，除了用尽全力回应这样的迷恋，发泄情绪之外，不知道还能怎么样。

之后他们每晚都睡在一起，Hotch立刻拆掉了卧室的床垫，拖来和他一起睡在地板上。Reid开始表现地很顺从，不仅仅是不反抗，他向来不反抗，而是迎合Hotch的行为。他乖乖地浑身只穿一条短裙做Hotch的漂亮男孩，乖乖地把屁股翘起来跪在刚被自己精液弄脏的床垫上，乖乖地睡在Hotch身边。早上他会喊Hotch起床，在被锁在房间的日子里，他早就通过房子的里各种声音适应了Hotch的作息，生物钟敲醒，他总是比Hotch先睁眼。一头卷曲的头发变得更长更像是女孩，静静躺在一边，或者是男人怀里，看着他。面对这样难以拒绝的诱惑，Hotch会用Reid解决早上硬得难受的问题，生活一度变得和谐且规律，看起来正常，甚至是温馨。Reid的声音变得小了，哭泣的声音，用头撞墙壁的声音，抱怨的声音，提出要求或者反对的声音，都消失了。过去混乱嘈杂的生活似乎没有踪迹，Hotch以为自己会不适应，可他却觉得美好。

除了Reid偶尔的头疼发作，他会蜷缩起来，一动也不动，不回应Hotch的任何言行，打骂、强暴、安抚。直到Hotch的担忧到了愤怒的地步，一个拳头后强行掰开Reid的手臂，看到男孩眼里的怨恨足以将他生吞，这像把他的心按进冰水中淹死。他不愿意再看，就把男孩丢在一边，在以后Reid头疼发作时再也没有理会过。

天啊，生活有时真的让人无法忍受。

Hotch曾经在六岁时被一个附近中学的男生亲过之后去询问父亲——一个体面的职业为律师的工作狂男人，得到的却是两个重重的拳头和咒骂。那个男孩比他高大很多，成熟的脸上有刚冒出来的胡须，他让小小的Aaron伸出舌头，告诉他有好东西，然后同样伸出舌头舔了Aaron的舌头。那感觉很难形容，就像没有味道的扒了皮的鱼肉，温湿的。没有嘴唇的触碰，仅仅是舌尖的颗粒相互摩擦的感觉让他印象深刻，和煮老的鱼肉一模一样。过了五六年，长到十来岁的时候，初中的Aaron发现自己开始躲在厕所的隔间对着脑海里体育课上男生挥汗的身影打手枪。棒极了，Aaron想，自己彻底被那个傻逼中学生搞成死基佬了。够恶心的，如果现在见到他一定要烂操他的屁眼。

再上到高中，父亲去世，家里积累多年的压抑气氛爆发出来，变成彻底沉默的绝望。Aaron再也待不下去，学校的学生除了蠢都偏偏正常的很，好像他们的家都是迪士尼乐园。在色情杂志和齐柏林飞艇之外，他开始对社会学和心理学方面的书籍感兴趣，他想看看是什么造就了关上门用啤酒瓶敲碎在小孩脑袋上的可悲家庭，以及自己为什么找不到同类。随后，Aaron拿着母亲的钱，没有提出任何异议，继承父亲的遗愿进入法学院，远离家乡，结束了沉默的青少年时光。即使在许多年后，他入职FBI，接受职业的心理培训和疏导，在数次千钧一发的危机时刻，也对过去的事情从未提及。

Aaron在22岁时就以优秀的成绩毕业，拿到律师执照进入司法部，在还清了母亲的钱后，和过去再无联系。就在他一路上升就职于地检署，成为公诉人春风得意多年时，却开始对眼前的每桩案子产生同样的挥之不去的困惑，就像那个欺骗了他的中学男孩，就像从记事起父亲就不知由来的打骂。事到如今，他控告每个脑袋低垂、身穿橙色囚服的人，一遍又一遍，可一切却已经太晚，对他们，又或许是对自己。于是，他辞去了地检署的工作，申请进入联邦调查局，和高中女友Haley Brooks结婚，在西雅图的办事处成为一名特工。此时Aaron Hotchner已经31岁，距离他被调到匡提科还有四年，第一次见到Spencer Reid还有六年。

未完

**Author's Note:**

> 文章标题来自1997年的英国电影《Indian Summer》的中文片名翻译。


End file.
